Fateless
by Kozupi
Summary: Por error, Tsuna realiza un viaje al futuro en el que ve cosas que no debería haber visto jamás. A partir de ahí, el junto con sus guardianes, harán lo imposible por cambiar el trágico destino que les espera, o al menos lo intentaran.   BL/Angst/Lemmon
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenecen, así como sus personajes ni nada, sólo me gusta usarlos a mi antojo (?)**

Bueno, hola :3

Decidí retomar esta historia que lleva parada un año, y empezaré por corregir los capis que vi varios errores mientras releía todo y me ponía al día. Espero les guste, se que los que leían antes no están aquí, o quizás si, pero en caso de que no espero contar con algún otro que guste de esta serie, el yaoi, y un poco de drama. La pareja principal es 8059, pero habrá que ver muchas otras antes que esta se desarrolle al máximo~

Muchas gracias por leer!

**Advertencias: ChicoxChico, GokuderaxMuchosPersonajes, Lemmon, Muerte de personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

_¿Dónde se encontraba? Todo estaba completamente a oscuras, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien. Los sonidos de ¿disparos? a su alrededor lo estaban enloqueciendo, junto con una fuerte alarma que no paraba de sonar. ¿Acaso había una guerra en aquél lugar? Sabía que al usar la bazooka viajaría 10 años al futuro, pero nunca se imaginó que ese día justo caería en medio de una batalla campal._

_Con algo de dificultad logró ponerse de pie y tanteando en las paredes encontró el interruptor de luz, que accionó sin titubear. Miró un poco a su alrededor tratando de orientarse, pero definitivamente no reconocía aquella habitación. Era una pequeña caja metálica, con una gran computadora acaparando casi una pared por completo, un pequeño refrigerador y un sillón que parecía nunca haberse usado._

_Miró lo que parecía ser la puerta de salida, pero no supo cómo abrirla. Al parecer necesitaba una clave de seguridad que él obviamente no conocía. Sólo tenía cinco minutos, no había demasiado de qué preocuparse, quizás ese solo fuera algún entrenamiento futurístico de Reborn ¿no? Soltó una risita nerviosa ante ese pensamiento. Algo le decía que no era así, pero hizo lo posible por tragarse su propia mentira._

_Encendió la pantalla de la computadora sólo por curiosidad, pero deseó no haberlo hecho al instante que las imágenes cobraron vida en el aparato. La pantalla se dividía en cuatro partes, y cada una parecía ser alguna cámara de seguridad ubicada en… en algún lugar de aquél lugar que Tsuna desconocía. Pero no era eso lo preocupante, sino que cada cámara enfocaba escenas de disparos y gente… muerta o muriendo. Podía reconocer a algunos de sus amigos disparando a personas enmascaradas, logró distinguir a Yamamoto cortando algunas cabezas, que si bien le causó una revolución en el estómago, era mejor que la situación fuera al revés y lastimaran a su guardián._

_El rostro de Yamamoto lucía extraño, nunca antes lo había visto de aquella manera. Su amigo siempre tan alegre, ahora desprendía un aura oscura y una mirada de odio que intimidaría a cualquiera. Mataba a todo el que se le acercara, sin una pizca de duda. ¿Era aquello lo que le esperaba a cada uno de sus guardianes, el ser asesinos? No le parecía posible, no creería que en 10 años se pudiera perder la esencia de una persona. Debía haber algo más…_

_Sin quererlo, tocó la pequeña pantallita en la que estaba su amigo y la misma se agrandó, ocupando todo el monitor. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron de la impresión, y se obligó a sí mismo a girarse para no seguir viendo aquella imagen tan horrenda. El dolor de estómago se acrecentó y sus piernas dejaron de obedecerle, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Ahora entendía todo; el por qué aquella mirada de su amigo, esa decisión al matar que tenía Yamamoto…_

_Las imágenes volvieron a su mente y sin poder evitarlo, cerró sus ojos y vomitó todo lo que pudiera llegar a tener en su estómago._

—¡Tsuna! —exclamó Yamamoto al ver el estado en el que había regresado su amigo— ¿Qué sucede, por qué estás así? —inquirió apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del chico, haciendo que éste saltara—. Soy yo Tsuna, tranquilo… —dijo quitando la mano y dándole el espacio que parecía necesitaba. Dirigió a una mirada a Reborn esperando que él tuviera una explicación, pero sólo le levantó los hombros y movió la cabeza en negación.

—Go-Gokud… —comenzó a tartamudear el chico, aún perdido en su propio temor. Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y su rostro estaba pálido a más no poder—. Gokudera… él… —y sin poder decir más, cayó desmayado.

* * *

><p>Éste es sólo el prólogo, se pondrá mejor luego (? *-*<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1

Advertencias: Va a haber yaoi, puede haber lemmon, muertes y más adelante vocabulario un poco rudo.

Disclaimer: Para desgracia del yaoi, y mía, KHR! no me pertenece. Y para alegría de todos los fans, le pertenece a Amano Akira, quien nos ha hecho más que felices ;_;

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

—¡Dame-Tsuna! —Exclamó el pequeño bebé, arrojándole al aludido un zapato en la cabeza. El joven Vongola apenas reaccionó ante dicha acción, limitándose a gruñir un poco y acurrucucarse un poco más en su cama—. Lo único que consigues haciendo eso es preocupar a los demás, no seas estúpido. ¿Estás consciente que todos tus guardianes están mal por tu culpa? Al menos acepta sus visitas para que vean que estás sano y no muriendo o atrapado por alguna familia italiana, como seguro está pensando tu "mano derecha".

Tsuna sintió una punzada en el estómago al recordar el destino que le esperaba a su amigo, que lo obligó a agarrárselo fuertemente y emitir un pequeño quejido.

—No pude cuidarlos… —susurró. _¿Cómo pueden nombrarme jefe de la mafia si no puedo cuidar a mi propia familia? ¿Qué hacía encerrado en aquél lugar? ¡¿No debería haber estado peleando con ellos?!_

Su cabeza le dolía, pero eso no era nada comparado a todo el sufrimiento que había visto durante esos escasos minutos. Se sentía culpable, un traidor por esconderse sin darles una mano.

—Te dije que nadie vino en tu lugar. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió, pero dudo que eso haya sido una casualidad. Quizás necesitaban mantenerte vivo por alguna razón, y por eso tampoco dejaron como la otra vez que tu cuerpo viajara por el tiempo. Eres el tronco de tu familia, si tu caes, todos caerán contigo. Deja de lamentarte, explícale a Gokudera la situación y pensemos alguna forma de averiguar qué está pasando. Es injusto que él sea el único que no sepa.

El bebé tenía razón, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Había hablado con sus guardianes por separado, tanto con Yamamoto como Ryohei, pero la única vez que trató de hablar con el afectado, sus nervios le vencieron y no pudo decir absolutamente nada.

—Le pedí a Colonello que venga, creo que llegará mañana por la tarde; cuando lo haga, viajaré con la bazooka para ver qué es lo que sucedió. Tienes hasta mañana para hablar con él o lo haré yo, y créeme que si tu intención es que no se preocupe, la mía es que se prepare para lo peor, aunque sea duro. Haremos una reunión con todos, será lo mejor.

Dicho aquello, salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo, dejando al castaño con su soledad y sus lamentos.

~.*.~

Ya faltaba poco para que las clases terminaran, y nuevamente Tsuna se había ausentado, y Gokudera había escapado. De Tsuna podía entenderlo, había vivido algo traumático, incluso él siendo tranquilo como era, se hubiera perturbado por algo así. Y no sólo por la guerra, las muertes y la impotencia de sólo observar, sino porque la persona que al parecer moría era su querido italiano, y según lo que le contó Tsuna, su yo del futuro no lo había podido proteger. ¿Era él el culpable de aquella muerte 10 años adelante? Quería creer que no, que aquello no iba a suceder ya que ahora que lo sabía haría lo imposible por evitarlo, pero según el pequeño bebé, a menos que algo relativamente importante y grande sucediera, el destino seguiría su rumbo de una forma u otra. En otras palabras: Gokudera moriría a menos que lograra cambiar significativamente el presente. La pregunta era cómo hacerlo y qué cambiar. El plan del bebé era viajar, pero con sólo 5 minutos no iba a poder hacer demasiado. Quizá lograra quedarse más tiempo como aquella vez, o quizás volviera con información importante que les ayudaría a salvar a su compañero. O al menos eso esperaba…

—¡Yamamoto! —sintió gritar el moreno, dando un pequeño salto sobre en su lugar.

—Perdón profesor… No escuché la pregunta, ¿me lo puede repetir? —dijo sin más, rascándose un poco la nuca.

—No es una pregunta lo que deberías haber escuchado… La campana ya sonó, deberías buscar tus cosas e irte —contestó, agarrando su maletín y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Y por favor, deja todo cerrado y las luces apagadas cuando salgas —finalizó, saliendo del salón.

—¡Maldición! —se dijo guardando sus cuadernos rápido y apagando todo como le habían pedido. Si no se apuraba no lo encontraría, y por pedido de Tsuna debía evitar que vaya a su casa pues éste no quería recibirle.

Corrió hasta la azotea rogando porque aún siguiera allí pero no había nadie. ¡Qué estúpido que había sido al distraerse y no notar la campana! Bajó lo más rápido que pudo y agarró el camino que siempre tomaban para visitar a Sawada, rogando porque el peliplata tomara el mismo. Para su suerte, a unas 4 cuadras del instituto logró alcanzarlo. Se veía deprimido; caminaba con la mirada en el piso, las manos en los bolsillos y su característico cigarro ya encendido en su boca, que él tanto odiaba. Qué ironía siempre decirle que moriría de cáncer de pulmón cuando la realidad es que ese sería el menor de sus problemas…

Respiró hondo, se tranquilizó lo más que pudo y poniendo su mejor sonrisa gritó:— ¡Gokudera!

El guardián de la tormenta le miró de soslayo y siguió con su camino. Se lo veía triste, y cómo no estarlo si la persona que más quería y respetaba se había ausentado por tanto tiempo en sus clases y además no quería recibir su visita. El beisbolista entendía cómo se sentía, el ver a quien amas sufrir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Estás yendo a lo de Tsuna? Dijo que no quería visitas, ya sabes, está enfermo y no quiere contagiarnos… haha…—se reía como tonto tratando de parecer lo más natural posible, pero si ni él se lo creía mucho menos lo haría Hayato—. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo mejor?

—…

—Si quieres podemos ir al cine o a cami-

—¡Cállate! —exclamó el joven interrumpiéndolo. Cerraba sus puños con fuerza y su mirada ahora estaba dirigida al cielo—. ¿Por qué no me lo dice a mí? ¿Soy su mano derecha verdad, no me prometió que además seríamos amigos? Un amigo no excluye al otro de sus problemas, ¿por qué te dice a ti que me digas a mí que no vaya? ¿Tanto me detesta? —Yamamoto no le alcanzaba a ver la cara, pero podía imaginar las saladas lágrimas rodando por sus blancas mejillas, y su rostro de sufrimiento. No quería verlo así, no podía soportarlo.

—El no te detesta, no pienses eso…

Se acercó lentamente hacia él tratando de no hacer ningún sonido que pudiera alertarlo, y lo envolvió en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Sintió el cuerpo del peliplateado tensarse por unos segundo ante la sorpresa, pero simplemente se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad que la lluvia le otorgaba. El moreno apoyó su pecho en la espalda de Gokudera, tomándose su tiempo para sentir el latir de su corazón junto al suyo. Era la primera vez que estaba así de cerca de él, y olvidando por un instante por qué era que hacía aquello, acercó su rostro hacia el cuello del chico y deposito un suave beso que erizó la blanca piel del italiano.

~.*.~

Ya eran las dos de la tarde. El idiota del beisbol le había dicho que a esa hora se encontrarían en el parque para ir a la casa de Sawada pero aún no había llegado. Llevaba allí más de 20 minutos esperando, y aunque fuera su culpa ir antes de lo acordado, prefería culparlo a él por no ser más considerado y llegar un poco antes sólo por las dudas. Se sentó en uno de los columpios del lugar, que por alguna extraña razón estaba vacío, y sacó un cigarrillo para luego encenderlo y dar una larga pitada.

—¿Sabías que eso te terminará dañando tarde o temprano, no? —inquirió una voz en su espalda, tomándolo por sorpresa y logrando que se sobresalte—. Deja eso y vamos, ya es tarde.

Gokudera saltó de su asiento y encaró al beisbolista amenazándolo con uno de sus puños.

—¿Tarde? ¡¿Llevo aquí 25 jodidos minutos y me dices que es tarde?!

—Te dije que vengas a las dos, y son sólo dos y cinco, así que no te quejes.

—¡Deja de gritar tanto cabeza de pulpo y vamos a hacerle una visita extrema a Sawada!

—¿Ah? ¡Pero qué diablos hace él aquí!

—Haha… Pues… es un amigo también, y estaba preocupado y Tsuna aceptó y… haha, ¿vamos? —Yamamoto se reía y miraba distraído hacia un costado, cosa que sólo molestaba más al italiano.

—Idio-… —pero no se dejó terminar aquella frase pues la imagen del día anterior aparecieron en su cabeza haciéndolo arrepentirse—. Sólo vamos…

Arrojó el cigarro a la arena y con uno de sus pies lo cubrió para apagarlo. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar, seguido por los otros dos guardianes.

_Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Aquel mínimo contacto de los labios del moreno sobre su piel le hizo sentir cosas que nunca había llegado a sentir antes. En ese momento sólo se lo atribuyó al poder que tenía como guardián de la lluvia, pero en el fondo sabía que aquello era algo más._

_—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó llevando las manos hacia su rostro para secarse la lágrimas._

_—Sí. Tsuna no está en su mejor momento, por eso nos ha evitado para no preocuparnos, pero te aseguro que él te aprecia demasiado… —la voz de Hayato sonaba más calmada, por lo que el joven guardián se tranquilizó un poco—. Déjame hablar con él y haré lo imposible para que acepte verte, ¿quieres?_

_—Hm… De acuerdo… _

_El pelinegro dio un último pequeño beso sobre el hombro del italiano y rompió aquel abrazo._

_—¡Déjamelo a mí! —exclamó y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Tsunayoshi, sin esperar alguna otra respuesta. _

_Por un lado creyó oportuno que el beisbolista sólo corriera sin dirigirle una mirada, pues sin quererlo sus mejillas estaban levemente coloradas debido a lo que acababa de suceder; y por otro lado se lamentó de no haberle podido agradecer como era debido._

—¡Ahh! ¡Cabeza de pulpo! —sintió que le gritaban en su oído izquierdo, provocándole un fuerte dolor y un susto terrible.

—¡¿Pero qué carajo te pasa estúpido cabeza de césped?! ¡¿Por qué me gritas así?! —contestó en un tono aún más fuerte que el del boxeador.

—¡Es tu culpa por haberte quedado dormido frente a la puerta! —contraatacó el mayor con otro grito.

—Hey, hey, ya cálmense chicos que nos van a echar del barrio —dijo el moreno cruzando un brazo en el cuello de cada uno, como incitando a un abrazo de grupo.

—Sigan gritando de esa forma y los morderé hasta la muerte… —se escuchó decir tras de ellos, haciendo que los tres voltearan sorprendidos.

—¿Así que decidiste venir, Hibari?

—Es mi deber controlar y _castigar_ las ausencias prolongadas al instituto, si Sawada no tiene una buena excusa lo golpearé hasta la muerte.

Por alguna extraña razón, quizás miedo, los tres chicos decidieron cortar ahí la conversación y simplemente tocar el timbre. Como siempre, Nana los recibió de la mejor manera y los dejó a cargo de todo, excusándose de que iba a salir a hacer la compras -siendo eso una excusa para dejarlos tranquilos con su hijo- y que volvería para la cena. Los cuatro le agradecieron y subieron hasta el cuarto de su _jefe,_ quien estaba sentado al borde de su cama, con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

Se sorprendió un poco al escucharlos llegar, y aún más al ver a Gokudera parado allí frente a él. Sin poder evitarlo su cara palideció de golpe y las náuseas nuevamente le invadieron, haciendo a su cuerpo doblarse.

—¡Décimo, décimo! ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el peliplata mientras corría hacia él preocupado.

—Estoy bien, sólo… Sólo siéntense ¿sí? Necesito hablar con ustedes —pidió el joven Vongola mientras trataba de controlar su malestar—. Lo que les voy a decir no es algo que quiera repetir, así que escuchen con atención por favor…

Todos obedecieron y se sentaron expectantes sobre lo que tenía que contarles Tsuna. Generalmente él era un chico distraído y sobretodo alegre, pero hoy tenía un semblante serio y la vez apagado. El chico suspiró y comenzó a hablar:

—Para empezar, debo contarles que hice un viaje al futuro con la bazooka de la familia Bovino. Allí, o más bien aquí dentro de 10 años, tendremos un enfrentamiento en el cuál nuestras vidas estarán en juego —miraba fijamente a un punto entre los cuatro chicos, tratando de no desviar la mirada a ninguno en especial para que no vieran el miedo en sus ojos. Ambas manos se posaban en sus rodillas, sosteniendo la inclinación que su cuerto mantenía—. Cada uno de ustedes matará muchas persona, algunos más que otros, y si bien sigo pensando que esa no es la manera de hacerlas cosas, prefiero eso a que a ustedes les pase algo.

Takeshi y Ryohei asintieron en silencio, Hibari sólo se limitó a mirarlo y Gokudera apretaba fuertemente sus puños con una clara molestia.

—¡No debe preocuparse por algo así, Décimo! —exclamó rompiendo con el breve silencio que se había generado. Tsuna le miró pero no emitió palabra alguna, dejó que el chico diga lo que tuviera que decir—. ¡Para eso estoy yo, su mano derecha! Lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario Décimo, no debe preocuparse que nada malo le pasará ni a usted ni a éstos estúpidos, se lo aseguro yo-

—¡Ya cállate! —interrumpió sin aguantarlo más— ¿Qué me protegerás, que darás tu vida? Te lo dije una vez cuando te enfrentaste a Belphegor, no quiero que hagas algo estúpido que ponga en peligro tu vida. Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, que seríamos amigos… —nuevamente los recuerdos le invadieron, ¿por qué había tenido que hacer aquel viaje? El que menos sabe vive más feliz, ¿no podía simplemente olvidar aquello y seguir?

—Pero usted… —el pobre de Hayato no entendía bien que pasaba, y mucho menos el por qué el joven Vongola le gritaba de aquella manera con lágrimas rodando por su mejilla.

—Me lo prometiste, y aun así no lo cumpliste… Lo único que esperaba de ti, así como lo espero de todos, es que seamos buenos amigos por siempre, ¿por qué no pudiste cumplir eso?

—Tsuna… —esta vez no había lluvia que calmara la tormenta que se acababa de desatar—. Ya es suficiente.

—¿O sea que yo…? —Hayato miraba a Tsunayoshi sin verlo realmente, su mirada estaba perdida y su cuerpo temblaba contra su voluntad—. No puede ser… yo no puedo…Décimo… —ahora si sus ojos se posaron en los de su amigo, mirándole de manera desesperada, esperando que el otro le dijera que todo era una broma y que nada de aquello iba a ocurrir, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada de compasión y pena.

—Cabeza de pulpo… Tranquilo… —dijo el boxeador posando una de sus manos en el hombro del italian, pero éste en un casi acto reflejo la hizo a un lado de un golpe y se paró para luego girarse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Gracias por compartir esto con nosotros Décimo, pero si me disculpa prefiero retirarme…

—Espera Gokudera-… —pero el guardián no hizo caso y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando al resto atrás.

El beisbolista se paró enseguida con la intención de seguirlo, pero una voz le obligó a detenerse.

—Ninguno de ustedes se irá hasta que yo lo autorice, ¿entendido? —ordenó el bebé desde el marco de la ventana, apuntando al moreno con su revólver.

—Y no creo que eso sea pronto, kora.

* * *

><p>Bueno, primer capi D:<p>

Todo va a girar en torno al futuro y qué hacer para remediarlo, y entre medio van a estar los traumas amorosos y demás.

Ojala les parezca interesante y se animen a seguirlo y comentar, me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones.

Gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer :3

Cya~


	3. Capítulo 2

Advertencias: Va a haber yaoi, puede haber lemmon, muertes y más adelante vocabulario un poco rudo. Pueden haber contis entre 1 semana y 2 semanas xD

Disclaimer: Para desgracia del yaoi, y mía, KHR! no me pertenece. Y para alegría de todos los fans, le pertenece a Amano Akira, quien nos ha hecho más que felices ;_;

Nota: Tengo que aclarar una de las cosas que modifiqué de la historia: Han pasado 2 años de la pelea con Millefiore. Por ende todos tienen 2 años más, SALVO Lambo que lo voy a dejar con 5 años por razones obvias. En ese caso, Hibari (que es el mayor de los guardianes) tendría 18 y ya debería estar en la universidad, pero haremos como que el instituto es hasta los 18 y es su último año D:

* * *

><p><strong>Fateless.<strong>

**Capítulo 2.**

—Me das una identificación o no entras, así de simple.

—¡Identificación una mierda, déjame pasar! —exclamó el italiano—. O me dejas entrar o te vuelo en mil pedazos —amenazó buscando entre sus ropas algún explosivo que anduviera cargando. Ante aquella acción, el guardia no tuvo más remedio que sacar su arma y apuntarlo, es parte del protocolo actuar ante alguna posible amenaza—. Hahaha, ¿y piensas que con esa cosa me puedes asustar? ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo a lo que tengo para ti?

—Mocoso deja tus manos quietas o tendré que dispararte… —respondió el gigante de traje negro, afinando la puntería.

—¡Eh, Hayato! ¡Al fin te encuentro! —le llamó alguien por detrás. Conocía muy bien aquella voz, y no era de las que más le alegrara oír, mucho menos en aquél momento—. ¿Ya estás buscando pleito de nuevo, no ves que un día te pueden matar? Mil disculpas señor, me llevo a mi amigo, ¿sí? Por favor no lo reporte… —sonrió un peliazul, mientras tomaba por el hombro a su "amigo".

—¿Qué haces aquí Rokudo? ¿Por qué mejor no te largas?

—Kufufu… Sólo te salvo la vida, agradéceme después —le susurró bien cerca del oído—. Ya lo tengo controlado, le agradecería que baje su arma, ¿sí?

El guardia bajó lentamente el revólver un poco desconfiado, y tras pedirles _amablemente _que no volvieran por allí, entró al local en busca de algún trago para digerir la situación.

—Nadie te necesitaba, "amigo" —alegó el italiano, acompañando la última palabra con una mueca de repulsión.

—Quizás hubiera sido mejor ver cómo te vuelan la cabeza, pero qué va, necesito que me digas qué quería Reborn que anduvo preguntando por mí.

—Tsk, nada que te incumba —contestó ariscamente, retomando su camino en busca de algún bar para ahogar sus penas.

—Tienes 16, nadie te dejará pasar, idiota. Si me cuentas lo que te dijo te compraré lo que quieras tomar, para alguien como yo hacer una identificación falsa es como para ti… Olvídalo, tú no sabes hacer nada, no hay comparación —dijo divertido el guardián de la Niebla, notando que la tormenta estaba empezando a considerar su trato—. De camino a mi apartamento hay un mercado al que podemos pasar, vamos —finalizó Rokudo empezando a caminar y ser seguido por el otro.

~.*.~

Ya era casi medianoche y aún seguían en aquella habitación. Takeshi comprendía que lo mejor sería planear con cuidado lo que harían a partir de ese momento pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por Gokudera. Y no sólo él, Tsuna y Ryohei se encontraban de la misma forma, incluso podía asegurar que a Reborn y Colonello también le preocupa un poco la huída del chico.

—De acuerdo, entonces mañana realizaré un viaje para ver en qué situación se encuentra el futuro. Puede que como la otra vez, algo me retenga y no pueda regresar enseguida, por eso mismo Colonello se encargará de ustedes en mi ausencia —nadie objetó nada, todos escuchaban atento la decisión final de los bebés—. Además, tengo contactos por todo Japón, Italia y por las dudas en el resto del mundo, buscando a los demás Arcobalenos para que se reúnan de ser necesario.

—Y pase lo que pase, tendrán que entrenar, kora. Tienen que estar preparados para cualquier cosa, incluso un viaje al futuro grupal —el pequeño bebé rubio miró de reojo a Tsuna, quien al oír esto último había bajado su mirada al suelo—. Y Tsuna… Recuerda que eres el jefe de esta familia, si tú no te mantienes firme ¿cómo esperas que el resto lo haga, kora?

El Décimo Vongola asintió en silencio con un leve movimiento de cabeza, después de todo tenía razón, era su deber cuidar a su familia, a sus amigos… Apretó su puño con fuerza llegando a causarse dolor a sí mismo, se lamentaba el ser tan débil, pero ya no sería así. Debía protegerlos a como diera lugar, lo que fuera a suceder 10 años en el futuro no era algo definitivo. Ya habían cambiado el destino del mundo una vez, podrían hacerlo cuantas veces quisieran si trabajaban todos juntos. Dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con su puño aún cerrado y se levantó mirando fijo a su tutor.

—Contamos contigo Reborn, te agradezco que te arriesgues así por nosotros.

—Yo seré sólo tu tutor, pero la familia Vongola siempre ha cuidado bien de mí también, y así debe ser en las futuras generaciones, no puedo sentarme a ver como la destruyen.

—Chicos —continuó ahora mirando a sus guardianes—, les pido que vayan a sus casas a descansar, mañana encontrémonos en el templo de Nanimori a las tres de la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Salvo por el guardián de la nube, quien no se inmutó, los otros dos asintieron con entusiasmo. Pero a pesar de eso, Tsuna estaba seguro que Kyoya estaría con ellos al día siguiente, como siempre lo ha estado, a su manera. Luego de eso, se dio por finalizada la reunión y cada chico se levantó con intensión de partir a sus hogares.

—Ehm… Yamamoto… —le llamó casi en un susurro el guardián del Cielo—. Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que averigües si Gokudera está bien, y le comentes lo que va a pasar mañana. Me gustaría que el también estuviera presente…

—¡Haré lo posible Tsuna, déjalo en mis manos! —exclamó el castaño con una sonrisa que logró calmar a su amigo—. Nos vemos mañana, descansa.

~.*.~

—Y no lo dijo pero lo supe en ese momento, ¡me voy a morir! —exclamó el peliplata para luego terminar de vaciar su vaso de whisky y apoyarlo sobre la mesa con intención de que le sirvan más—. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿De qué sirve esforzarme todos estos años con proteger al décimo y tratar de que me nombre oficialmente su mano derecha si ya en 10 años estaré siendo comido por gusanos? ¡Esto es una mierda! —volvió a gritar y repitió la acción anterior con el vaso ya lleno de nuevo.

—Histeriqueas como una colegiala —le respondió Mukuro mirando la divertida escena y llenando el vaso cada vez que Hayato lo quisiera—. ¿Por qué no te dejas de andar rogándole al décimo un poco de cariño y te preocupas por vivir tu vida a tu manera? Al final siempre será igual: morirás solo. Y puede que te recuerden un tiempo con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿pero cuánto crees que eso pueda durar?

Gokudera no contestó, sólo se limitó a dar un trago y mirar sin ver realmente al peliazul. Él sabía que su Décimo no era así, pero una parte de su mente creía firmemente en lo que decía Mukuro. Incluso él pensaba así, que uno debe estar sólo porque al final es la única en la que acabaremos, y había sido Sawada quien le hizo creer que las cosas eran de otra forma, con su cariño, su amistad… Pero de dentro de 10 años nuevamente estaría sólo, en un ataúd en Japón, o quizás Italia, o quizás simplemente tirado en un pozo esperando a podrirse. ¿De verdad valía la pena seguir con el sueño de ser mano derecha si ese era el camino directo a la muerte? ¿Era más lo que estaba ganando que su vida misma?

—Nada vale más que tu vida, estúpido. Nada ni nadie, que se te meta en la cabeza.

—Pero… el Décimo, el siempre…

—¿Ha sido bueno? ¿Te ha apoyado? No te olvides que yo también pasé por eso, y ya has visto cuál fue mi destino. Así como la familia te fortalece, la familia es tu mayor debilidad. Pero ¿uno puede ser fuerte sin ella, verdad? ¿Para qué cargarse con un peso innecesario?

—¿Propones que deje la mafia así como tú lo hiciste y me una a unos criminales adolescentes y busque venganza? ¡HAHAHA! Suena tan estúpido… —el platino reía abiertamente pero en el fondo, quizás por el exceso de alcohol, una chispa en él se encendió ante la idea.

—Yo no lo dije, que conste —Mukuro rio satisfecho, su plan iba de maravilla. Cada palabra que dijo era verdad, sólo que las intenciones no era ayudar a Hayato ni consolarlo, tenía otro interés guardado. La familia te mata, de una u otra forma—. Kufufu… ¿Te interesa la idea? —inquirió alzando una ceja, con esa sonrisa maliciosa que le caracterizaba.

El italiano no contestó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. _La familia es tu mayor debilidad;_ esa frase quedó rondando en su cabeza. Antes que la familia de Tsuna, él tuvo otra familia. Un papá, una hermana una madre… Pero ¿qué había significado todo aquello para él? Mukuro tenía razón, "familia" es sinónimo de sufrir. Mientras más feliz seas junto a ella, más dolerá en el futuro.

Fue el sonido del móvil de Gokudera el que los trajo de nuevo a aquella habitación, era un mensaje de Yamamoto.

_"¿Estás bien? Nos quedamos preocupados por ti, especialmente Tsuna. Estoy en tu casa pero veo que no has llegado, ¿estás bien?"_

—Tsk, estúpido del beisbol… —susurró—

_"Estoy con un amigo, no molestes"_

_"Oh, disculpa. Bueno… Mañana nos vamos a reunir a las 15 hrs en el templo y Reborn hará un viaje a ver cómo va todo y que podemos hacer, nos gustaría que estés presente. Saludos."_

_"¿Para qué me necesitan? Yo en el futuro estoy muerto, mejor preocúpense por ustedes, que no pierdan a ninguno más."_

Tras ese último mensaje, apagó el celular. Nunca antes le había costado y dolido tanto escribir algo como en ese momento.

—Kufufu… ¿Problemas de pareja? —Rokudo estaba cada vez más divertido con todo aquello. Poder manipular tanto a alguien sin la necesidad de poseer su cuerpo se sentía… excitante—. ¿No ibas detrás del Décimo Vongola? No pensé que satisficieras tus ganas con el beisbolista en tanto el otro finalmente te preste atención.

—¡No digas estupideces! ¡No hay nada con ese estúpido, no lo vuelvas a repetir! —gritó levantándose de su lugar, notando en ese momento cuánto mal le había hecho el alcohol. Su cuerpo apenas lo sostenía, pero aun así se mantuvo firme contra la niebla.

—Mmm... Ok, voy a creerte eso, ¿pero qué hay sobre lo otro? ¿Me vas a negar que no ves a Sawada como algo más que un simple jefe?

Sin poder evitarlo, las mejillas del italiano se tornaron rojas y sus piernas finalmente cedieron y lo obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

—Me lo imaginé, al fin y al cabo no eres más que una colegiala _enamorada _—dicho esto último finalizó la charla y se levantó de la mesa—. Me iré a acostar. Ya cumplí con mi parte del trato y tú con la tuya, por favor deja todo bien cerrado cuando salgas —bebió un último sorbo de su vaso y se retiró, dejando a Hayato solo.

Pasaron un par de minutos pero no había forma de que su cuerpo reaccionara. Quería irse de una vez por todas de aquél lugar, ya no soportaba estar allí. "_¿Para qué mierda vine?"_ pensaba mientras veía vagamente las botellas que se habían ido acumulando encima de la mesa. Nunca antes había tomado tanto, y si bien su cuerpo se sentía pesado, su mente aún estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para razonar que nada de eso había sido una buena idea.

_"Colegiala enamorada… ¡Estúpido cabeza de piña!"_, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así? Aún estaba molesto, pero no podía negar que en ese momento e incluso ahora mismo, sus mejillas se habían tornado rosas al pensar de aquella manera en el Décimo. Siempre lo había apreciado mucho, y quizás todavía no se había dado cuenta que hacía rato ese aprecio era algo más que un simple amor de amigos. No iba a negar que le encantaba oírlo hablar, que su cuerpo se erizaba cada vez que él lo tocaba, y menos que en sus momentos a solas su respiración se agitaba y no podía decir más que estupideces sin sentido. "_Mierda, sí soy una colegiala después de todo…"_ Se agarró fuerte la cabeza que ya le había empezado a doler de tanto pensar, y maldijo por debajo a sus estúpidas hormonas.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Por unos segundos dudó que aquello no fuera sólo su imaginación, pero el hecho de que fueran tan insistentes le hicieron descartar por completo aquella suposición. Como pudo, se levantó de donde estaba y agarrándose de lo que tuviera cerca logró llegar hasta la entrada. Giró el picaporte y lentamente abrió, sorprendiéndose de quien estaba allí parado.

—De-Décimo… ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó frotándose los ojos fuertemente por si no había visto bien. Pero Tsuna seguía allí, y por lo que pudo apreciar, parecía que había estado llorando.

—¡¿Qué hago?! ¿Por qué huiste así Gokudera? Estaba muy preocupado por ti —explicó liberando nuevamente un par de lágrimas que rápidamente resbalaron por su mejilla y se perdieron en la madera del suelo—. No vuelvas a irte por favor… —dijo y se abalanzó sobre el italiano envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo—. Te necesito conmigo, Hayato… —susurró y sin dejar al guardián decir o hacer algo, lo besó suavemente en los labios.

~.*.~

_"¿Para qué me necesitan? Yo en el futuro estoy muerto, mejor preocúpense por ustedes, que no pierdan a ninguno más."_

_"Mañana a las 3 en el templo."_

—Siempre tan idiota… —suspiró el moreno guardando el celular, al ver que el mensaje parecía no enviarse. Dio una última mirada por la ventana dentro de la habitación de Gokudera y tras convencerse que él no estaba ahí, retomó el camino a su casa—. Sólo espero que no hagas nada estúpido…

* * *

><p>Ok, espero que les haya gustado este capi, sigan leyendo y se animen a comentar si les gusta o si ven algo que no cuadra, después de todo es lindo ver que alguien aprecia lo que haces y te corrija si hacés algo mal.<p>

Sobre los pairings que habrá... Como puse en el fic, será un 8059, peeero, puede haber muchas otras de por medio. Después de todo me gusta el drama y el angst, y si ya hago que todo sea fácil en un principo es difícil conseguirlo salvo que en la boda se muera alguno (? Así que confíen en mí, o al menos denme la oportunidad y resistan si alguna pareja no les gusta del todo. Además quiero lemmon, y tengo muchas ideas dando vueltas que no son sólo 8059.

Les agradezco a los que leen de verdad, la verdad me trae recuerdos muy lindos, y esta vez seguiré el fic a como de lugar.

Cya~


	4. Capítulo 3

Advertencias: Va a haber yaoi, va a haber lemmon, muertes y más adelante vocabulario un poco rudo. Pueden haber contis entre 1 semana y 2 semanas xD

Disclaimer: Para desgracia del yaoi, y mía, KHR! no me pertenece. Y para alegría de todos los fans, le pertenece a Amano Akira, quien nos ha hecho más que felices ;_;

Nota: Tengo queaclarar una de las cosas que modifiqué de la historia: Han pasado 2 años de la pelea con Millefiore. Por ende todos tienen 2 años más, SALVO Lambo que lo voy a dejarcon 5 años por razones obvias. En ese caso, Hibari (que es el mayor de los guardianes) tendría 18 y ya dbería estar en la universidad, pero haremos como que el instituto es hasta los 18 y es su último año D:

Advertencia 2: En este capi va a haber lemmon D: Y no es lo que más se me da, sorry xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

Tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, Hayato cerró la puerta y volvió hasta la mesita en la cual hace unos instantes había estado sentado, aún con el castaño colgando de su cuello y prendido de sus labios. No entendía bien qué estaba sucediendo, pero ¿qué importaba? Había soñado con aquello durante tanto tiempo; que el Décimo reconociera que era muy importante para él, tanto que le rogara nunca lo deje.

Se giró para que Tsuna quedara apoyado en el pequeño mueble de madera y tomándolo por la cintura, lo levantó para acomodarlo sobre él. Las botellas se tambalearon, pero no llegaron a caerse, y aunque lo hubieran hecho nada habría cambiado pues el italiano no pensaba desaprovechar aquella oportunidad. Se separó de los labios de su _jefe_ y lo miro detenidamente tratando de grabar en su mente cada gesto del muchacho, cada parte de su piel, para nunca olvidarlo. Su mano rozó la suave mejilla de Tsuna y sintió el calor que ésta desprendía. Sonrió tiernamente al ver como el chico cerraba sus ojos ante el contacto con su mano, y acercándose lentamente, fue él quien esta vez se apoderó de los labios del otro.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes que aquellos suaves besos se volvieran más urgentes y apasionados. Sus bocas eran una sola, prisioneras del deseo de sus dueños. Siguieron sin despegarse hasta que el aire les faltó y no quedara otra opción. Ambos estaban igual de agitados, y sus corazones parecían que iban a abandonar sus pechos en cualquier momento.

—Décimo… —susurró el peli plateado colocándole una de sus manos en el cuello, comenzando a acariciar suavemente— ¿Usted me quiere?

—Ah… —el joven Vongola soltó un gemido apenas audible pero para el Smoking Bomb fue le respuesta que estaba esperando.

Acomodó ambas manos en la cintura del Décimo y su boca ocupó el lugar que segundos antes una de ellas ocupaba. Besó su cuello sin reparo, mientras acariciaba la espalda del japonés por debajo de su playera, sintiendo su piel erizarse con cada caricia. Un nuevo gemido brotó de la boca de Sawada, al que el italiano respondió con un fuerte beso que seguramente dejaría una marca en la piel del chico, y era eso lo que quería, marcar cada parte de su cuerpo para que nunca pudiera olvidarse de él.

Aquello sin duda era lo más parecido al paraíso, pero él quería un poco más, aquello no le alcanzaba para llenar tantos años de sentimientos y deseos reprimidos.

Se separó del muchacho y lo recorrió con la mirada. Había tanto que quería hacerle que no sabía por dónde empezar. Se veía tan hermoso, tan vulnerable, y era completamente suyo. Sintió como su entrepierna pedía un poco de libertad bajo sus ropas, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había estado tan excitado ni había sentido tanto deseo de poseer a alguien como en ese momento.

—Ah… Hayato… —le llamaba su amado, quien luchaba por calmar su respiración. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Dios sabrá cómo, pero lograron decidir sin hablarse cómo seguiría todo aquello. ¿Tan conectados estaban que podían saber los deseos del otro? Definitivamente aquello era un sueño, uno muy bueno…

El italiano desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó junto con su bóxer, sintiendo con esto un gran alivio entre sus piernas. Sawada se bajó de donde estaba e hizo lo mismo que el peli plata, para luego acercarse hasta él y tomar su miembro erecto con una de sus manos. La leve presión que el castaño hizo logró sacar el primer gemido por parte del italiano, que no fue más que música para sus oídos.

Comenzó a mover lentamente su mano mientras con la otra, repetía los movimientos en su propio sexo. Hayato sólo lo dejaba actuar, sentir la mano caliente del Décimo sobre él le enloquecía y por más que tratara de tomar el control, en aquél momento era algo que ya no podía lograr.

—Nunca te había visto así, _Hayato…_ —susurró Tsuna sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, aumentando un poco la velocidad de su movimiento— Te ves hermoso, ¿lo sabías?

—Décimo… No diga esas co-… ¡Ah…! —sintió como la mano se detuvo de golpe, y sin avisar presionó con un poco más de fuerza.

—No digas nada ahora por favor… Sólo disfrútalo, no tienes por qué avergonzarte —dejó lo que estaba haciendo para tomar la cintura del italiano y empujarlo hasta la pared que tenía más cercana. El peli plata no objetó nada más, no estaba en posición de poder decidir algo en ese momento, Tsuna tenía razón, un momento como aquél sólo había que disfrutarlo.

Una vez que logró apoyarlo contra la pared, el joven Vongola se arrodilló quedando su rostro prácticamente a la misma altura que la entrepierna del otro. Acercó sus labios hacia él y depositó un suave beso que hizo al italiano temblar de placer. Tsuna sonrió ante aquello y manteniendo la mirada en sus verdes ojos, abrió su boca y dejó que el sexo del guardián deslizara por sus labios hasta quedar completamente dentro.

Con su cabeza comenzó un lento movimiento de vaivén, que iba aumentando de velocidad a medida que los gemidos de su amante se hacían más urgentes y sonoros. Podía sentir al peli plata enloquecer ante él y eso no hacía más que enloquecerlo, obligándolo a ocuparse de su propio sexo con una de sus manos libres.

El italiano podía sentir que no duraría mucho más. No era normal venirse tan rápido, pero tampoco era normal toda la situación. El simple hecho que fuera su querido Décimo quien le hacía todo aquello era motivo suficiente para llegar a su clímax. Lo único que quería era acabar en su boca, llenarlo de su ser y luego hacerlo suyo las veces que fueran necesarias para satisfacer todas las ganas acumuladas que tenía.

—Ah… Décimo, quiero… —Tsuna sabía lo que quería, y presionando un poco más con sus labios aumentó el movimiento esperando que el Smoking Bomb hiciera su trabajo. Gokudera llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabellera del castaño, acompañando sus movimientos y cuando sintió que no aguantaba más empujó al chico para que no pudiera seguir haciéndolo—. ¡Ahhh! —gimió una última vez descargando todo su orgasmo en el interior del joven Vongola, quien en el instante en que sintió el contacto de aquél liquido caliente por su boca, se vino también sin poder evitarlo.

Una vez acabado todo, el italiano dejó libre al japonés para que pudiera separarse de él. Se ruborizó al ver restos de sí en los labios del chico y antes de que pudiera acercar su mano para limpiarlo, el castaño se le adelantó deslizando provocativamente su lengua y tragando todo resto que pudiera haber quedado.

Gokudera sintió como su cuerpo nuevamente reaccionaba al ver aquella pequeña pero tan excitante imagen. Tsuna le sonrió y se levantó de su lugar, yendo en dirección a la habitación donde unos cuantos minutos antes se había ido el guardián de la niebla.

—Ven conmigo Hayato, aún no hemos acabado, ¿verdad? —aquél Tsuna seductor le resultaba muy extraño, nunca había pensado que su querido Décimo pudiera llegar a ser así, pero en el fondo le encantaba.

Obedientemente le siguió, y se sorprendió aún más al ver la cama del cabeza de piña vacía. No entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero en aquél momento poco le importó. Seguramente ese estúpido se había ido al notar lo que estaba pasando en el comedor de su departamento. Sí, seguramente era eso. Por más que algo no cuadraba del todo, Gokudera se convenció de que su hipótesis era completamente factible, y siguió a Tsuna quien ya se había acomodado sobre el colchón, y le miraba divertido ya completamente desnudo.

—_A la mierda con todo… —_susurró el italiano eliminando finalmente toda pizca de razón que pudiera tener en su mente y simplemente se dejó llevar.

~.*.~

Ya eran las tres y un cuarto y Hayato no había aparecido. Incluso Hibari ya estaba allí amenazando con morder a todos hasta la muerte si no se apuraban con ese asunto. Tsuna trataba de calmarlo, mientras esquivaba los ataques con sus tonfas, y Ryohei le hacía porras y le peguntaba por qué aún no se había unido al club de Boxeo si tenía tanta habilidad.

Un poco apartados de ellos, el guardián de la lluvia estaba explicándole a los dos bebés lo que había pasado con Gokudera la noche anterior.

—¿O sea que no sabes si vendrá o no, kora? —inquirió el Arcobaleno del chupete azul.

—Pues no realmente… —Yamamoto se rascó la cabeza y sonrió a sus interrogadores— Pero estoy casi seguro que ese tonto vendrá.

—Esperaremos 15 minutos más, si no está presente será su problema, no nuestro —Reborn se mostraba sereno, pero al igual que Takeshi estaba intranquilo sobre cómo y dónde estaría el italiano, después de todo, Gokudera siempre había sido uno de los más vulnerables del grupo debido a su temperamento y sinceridad en sus emociones.

Y así los 15 minutos pasaron y no hubo señales del guardián. Reborn los juntó a todos y preparó la bazooka para viajar, pero justo en el momento en que estaba por ingresar en ella, sintió algo en el ambiente que lo hizo reconsiderar su decisión. Y no sólo él, todos los presentes lograron sentir un aura siniestra envolviéndolos.

—Reborn… —era una sensación extraña. Pareciera como si respirar o moverte te pudiera matar. Todos alguna vez se habían sentido así, cerca de la muerte, pero allí no parecía realmente haber algo peligroso de lo que temer, era el mismo aire el que de a poco te debilitaba— ¿Qué… sucede? —por alguna razón Tsuna estaba temblando, incluso Hibari había preparado sus tonfas para atacar a cualquier cosa que se moviese en ese mismo instante.

—¿Vas a estar allí por mucho tiempo? ¿No ves que asustas a los niños, Mukuro? —inquirió el Hitman arqueando una ceja— Estamos ocupados por acá, si te nos quieres unir te voy a pedir que te acerques y no estorbes.

—Kufufu~ —se sintió aquella risa característica sonar en todo el templo. Los pájaros volaron de sus árboles espantados, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Décimo. A pesar de haber luchado junto a él, y contra él, aún no se acostumbraba a aquella sensación que la presencia del peli azul le provocaba.

Mukuro salió de entre los árboles, caminando tranquilamente hacia el grupo que lo miraba sorprendido.

—Me disculpo por la tardanza, Décimo Vongola, pero es que tuve un pequeño compromiso que atender. Ya puedes seguir Reborn —lanzó una mirada desafiante al Arcobaleno, quien se la devolvió, y sin decir alguna palabra más saltó dentro del arma de los Bovino.

El templo quedó completamente en silencio tras la partida de Reborn. Nadie habló, nadie peleó, simplemente se quedaron tranquilos esperando que el tiempo pasara. Nadie vino en lugar de Reborn, así que sólo les quedaba aguardar a que el bebé volviera.

~.*.~

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando el italiano había abierto los ojos nuevamente después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y el estómago le dolía, pero por alguna razón se sentía feliz. No recordaba muy bien todo lo que había pasado, pero si recordaba a su querido Décimo pidiéndole que no lo abandone. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron instantáneamente ante aquella imagen, y miraron a un costado buscando el cuerpo de su amante pero no estaba allí. Se decepcionó un poco pero luego al encender su teléfono y ver el mensaje del beisbolista, entendió que Tsunayoshi tenía algo que hacer, es más, agradeció su gesto por haberlo dejado dormir.

Trató de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en su trasero le hizo inmediatamente volver a su posición inicial. No entendía por qué le dolía, ¿quizás se había golpeado sin darse cuenta? Trató de hacer memoria pero nada relevante le vino a la cabeza, así que simplemente prefirió quedarse recostado un poco más hasta que el dolor pasara.

Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió el ruido de agua correr. ¿Acaso eso era la ducha? Se quedó en silencio esperando que el baño finalizara, y cuando lo hizo y sintió la puerta abrirse, con una voz apenas audible, llamo:

—¿D-Décimo…? ¿Es usted? —sintió los pasos de alguien acercándose y deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, ¿cómo iría a encararlo después de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Estaría bien empezar a llamarlo "amor"? El rostro del italiano se puso completamente rojo ante ese último pensamiento.

—¡Agh! ¿En qué estoy pensando? —se dijo agarrándose la cabeza avergonzado por sus propias fantasías. La puerta se abrió y su mirada se dirigió completamente a la figura que se adentró en la habitación—. ¡Déci…! ¿Ah? —una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó en la cara del peli plata, sustituida enseguida por otra de rabia— ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí cabeza de piña?! ¡¿Y por qué estás vestido así?! —exclamó al otro joven que lo miraba divertido desde el marco de la puerta, tan sólo vestido con una toalla rodeando su cintura.

—Al fin despertaste, _Bella Durmiente._ Pensé que nunca lo harías, y ya me estaba cansando de escuchar tus molestos ronquidos.

—Pero… ¿y el Décimo? ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Qué le hiciste estúpido cabe…?! —comenzó a gritar mientras amagó con ponerse de pie, pero nuevamente el dolor hasta ahora dormido había vuelto obligándolo a volver a como estaba.

—¿Ah? No le hecho nada al Vongola, pero a ti de todo, eso tenlo por seguro… Kufufu~ —Mukuro rió divertido al ver a la arrasadora tormenta completamente domada sin poder moverse, y decidió continuar un poco más con aquel juego, ¿por qué no decirlo? le encantaba molestar a ese italiano—. Me acabo de bañar, pero podemos repetir alguna que otra cosita…

—¡No me jodas! —gritó furioso Hayato— Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso haría algo con alguien como tú.

—Me ofende esa actitud, ¿sabes? La pasamos tan bien anoche… Si no te hubieras dormido estoy seguro que hubiéramos seguido por mucho más, pero que va, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante… —se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó a un lado del chico que sin darse cuenta estaba temblando, y con una de sus manos tomó suavemente su barbilla— Veo que tu cuerpo tiene miedo, pero no entiendo por qué… No parecía disgustarte anoche nada de lo que hicimos…

—¿D-De qué hablas…? —el italiano tenía un mal presentimiento. Mukuro se veía demasiado seguro en lo que decía, y una parte de su cabeza creía firmemente en ello. ¿Pero no había pasado la noche con su Décimo?

Volvió a hacer memoria pero esta vez no le fue tan fácil recordar al castaño. Sus recuerdos parecían más borrosos aún, y otros nuevos parecían abrirse paso reemplazando a los otros. Recordaba haber estado bebiendo con la niebla, y que luego se haya ido a la cama… Luego Tsuna había golpeado, y había sucedido _eso…_ ¿O no?

—¿Qué mierda me hiciste? —exclamó— ¿Por qué estoy dudando tanto, por qué no puedo recordar?

—¿Te gustó el pequeño regalito que te hice?

—¿Regalo? ¿De qué…? —pero se contuvo en preguntar. Ya estaba empezando a entender lo que había sucedido, no quería aceptarlo pero estaba todo más que claro—. Una ilusión… —susurró para sí mismo.

—Hasta que lo captas.

~.*.~

Ya eran casi las cuatro. Lo más probable para Hayato era que ya hubieran hecho el viaje y hubieran vuelto y no haya nadie allí, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de ir de todas formas.

_—Pero lo que vino después no fue una ilusión… Eso fue real._

Se sentía mal por todo lo sucedido. Era más que obvio que el Décimo nunca se fijaría en él, pero igual sentía que de aquella forma lo estaba traicionando. ¡Se había acostado con Mukuro, Dios! ¿Por qué mierda había hecho algo como aquello y además con la persona más despreciable del planeta? _"¡Alcohol de mierda!"_ susurró y aceleró el paso en dirección al templo.

—_Me lo agradecerás más adelante Gokudera, y volverás a mí una y otra vez, ya lo verás. Si de verdad quieres a tu décimo, lo harás._

¿A qué se refería con que se lo agradecería? ¿Cómo carajos iba a agradecerle algo como aquello? Luego de enterarse que todo fue una ilusión, los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente. Se recordaba a sí mismo con el guardián de la niebla, los dos en esa cama perdidos ante el placer. Le daba asco, sí, pero al mismo tiempo recordar todo lo que sintió le producía una sensación extraña en el estómago, que no era del todo desagradable.

Finalmente llegó hasta donde estaban todos reunidos, se sorprendió al ver allí a Rokudo pero le restó importancia y silenciosamente se apareció ante ellos.

—¡Ciao! —exclamó levantando una de sus manos y colocando la mejor sonrisa posible.

—¡Gokudera! —le contestó Tsuna, corriendo hacia él y dándole un fuerte abrazo que hizo sonrojar al italiano— ¡Qué bueno que viniste, estaba preocupado!

—Perdóneme por eso Décimo… —dijo soltándose del abrazo y empujando suavemente al castaño hacia atrás— Pero estoy bien, de verdad.

—Claro… —estaba un poco extrañado por la reacción de su amigo, normalmente con el abrazo se pondría más nervioso, gritaría o armaría un alboroto, pero simplemente lo apartó. ¿Estaría bien realmente?— Me alegra oír eso Gokudera… —no quedaba más que creer en sus palabras, él había vivido una situación difícil después de todo, era normal que todavía no se haya recuperado del todo, había que darle un poco más de tiempo.

Mukuro sonrió al ver aquella situación. Seguramente la vergüenza por la ilusión de la noche anterior, más _eso_ que pasó entre ambos no dejaría que el peli plateado vuelva a ver de la misma forma a su jefe; su plan había funcionado después de todo, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

Una explosión seguido de una bola de humo blanco rodeándolos les indicó que el viaje había sido completado. Habrán pasado alrededor de unos 20 minutos desde que el bebé se había ido, así que la teoría de que Irie nuevamente había logrado controlar la duración de los viajes seguramente era correcta.

—¡Ciaosu! —se escuchó decir, y cuando finalmente el humo se disipó pudieron ver al pequeño Reborn apuntando con Leon al Guardián de la tormenta—. Tú… —dio un paso hacia el frente—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste anoche? Necesito saberlo.

* * *

><p>Bueeeno, gracias por leer. Si llegaron acá es porque algo les interesó (? Espero no se vayan por este lemmon raro x'D<p>

Este capi quedó como vacío en contenido, sí, pero es que necesito ir armando el escenario de a poco. En el que viene se va a explicar bien qué pasó en el futuro y qué tiene que ver Mukuro en todo esto o: Y aunque parezca que no, este es un 8059 puro, el resto es sólo relleno (? xD

En fin, espero que sigan leyendo, de verdad 3

Cya~


End file.
